Akame Ga Kill: Himori
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: "The Imperial capital is a living hell of corruption. Evil spirits take a human form and claim everything as their own. Heaven cannot judge those evil... But we...Assassins will take care of that. So, what do you think, Tatsu-chan? Will you join us, Night Raid, in defeating the minister?" Himori asked, placing a lolipop in her mouth. "Yes." Tatsumi answered. "I will."
1. Meeting Tatsu-chan AKA Tatsumi

**I like this anime so much that I decided to write a fanfic about it XDD**

* * *

Himori hummed to herself as she entered the room of her 'master'. Her 'master' was an ugly man in his late forties and a big nose. He didn't even look up as she entered his office, holding a tray of cookies. Himori set the tray on the table a bit too hard. "Master you have been a bad, bad boy."

"Huh?"

"It's not nice at all to hunt and kill children!" She shook her head disapprovingly. "You need to be punished for that."

She started eating his cookies. "What the hell are you doing?" The man couldn't believe his eyes. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Talking to him like that and then eating _his_ cookies _his_ office. And there was also the fact that he didn't recognize a maid like her.

"Gome, gome, I was really hungry you know. " The brown-haired girl stared at the man with a wide smile. "Well master, ready to die?"

"Are you shitting me?" The man stood up and reached his hand out to slap her. "I'm not going to get killed by a mere girl like you!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her face closer to his. "Listen little bitch-don't just-"

 _TSAK!_

"Eh?" The man's eyes widened when Himori was standing behind him, her hand holding his shoulder while that her other hand pushed needle inside the back of his neck.

"Last week, you killed a boy of the age of ten and fed him to your guard dogs. Didn't you know that his mother already lost her man during that time? Imagine how sad she is now. Two weeks ago, you killed ten children out of anger because they accidently hit you with a ball. And yesterday, you kidnapped a five year old girl and tortured her to death. If you wanna kill, why not kill yourself? the world doesn't need people like you, sayonara." She pulled the needle out of his neck and the man fell onto the carpeted floor, dead. "I enjoyed your reaction though, hehe. Targets always say 'eh' when they find out they get killed, so funny." Himori said to the dead body while she stared at her bloodstained needle. "Okay, that's enough for today."

She opened the window. "Target Yakuziro, dead. Mission successful." She jumped out of the window and started running back to Night Raid's base.

 _It's kinda funny. A year or two ago I was still working for the minister and now here I am, an assassin of the Night Raid._ She laughed softly as she reached the base.

(O*O*O)

As she returned to the base she got greeted by Sheele who was busy searching for her glasses. "Oh sweetie," she said sweetly. "Your glasses are on top of your head."

"Oh, ehehe."

Himori chuckled and went to Najenda. "Boss, I completed the mission."

"That's good. You did it the usual way?" Najenda asked.

"Yup." Himori grinned and skidded out of the room.

Najenda smiled a bit. She was lucky that Himori was now on their side. Himori was a strong girl and as long as she got to kill people, she was fine with it. At first it was difficult to make her join the Night Raid, because Himori thought that she was 'good' and they were the 'bad' guys. But after convincing her, she eventually joined and is one of the strongest member of the group(Akame is stronger though).

-Back with Himori-

"Ah, I can now take a warm bath, yay." Himori's smile disappeared when she saw Lubbock in her room. Her eye twitched. "You. Have. Five. Seconds. To. Explain." She was surrounded with murderous intent. "1"

"Ah, Himo-chan it's not what you think!"

"2"

"I didn't plan to do anything perverted!"

"3"

"I accidently-"

"4"

"I thought this was my room!"

"Bullshit. Prepare to die, kono hentai!" She pulled out two needles from her pockets and lunged at him.

And so,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

An earsplitting scream was heard. Himori cracked her knuckles. "I think you've learned your lesson now." She pushed Lubbock(who was unconscious) out of her room and made sure to lock the door. She then proceeded to take a warm bath and when she was done, she immediately fell asleep.

(*O*O*O)

"Ugh, it was a bad idea to go drink something at night." Himori muttered. "And the fact that I need to join the others doesn't make it better, ugh."

She decided to go to the capital and drink some beer(So what if she was underage?! She doesn't care!).

"Miss, are you alright?" Himori looked behind her and saw a blonde girl with a blue ribbon in her hair and a brown haired boy with green eyes behind her.

"Mm, could be better." She answered.

"You can come with me to my house until you feel better." The girl said. She looked nice…. Way too nice. Or it was probably Himori. She didn't trust people that easily, especially if they were rich and from the capital. From experience, she can say that the rich guys are (almost) always the "bad" guys.

"Sure, it's better than sleeping here." And she was too lazy to meet up with the others. _I hope that boss won't be mad. She's scary when she's mad._

She had to make sure that her Imperial Arms was hidden until she needed it.

While they were on their way to the girl's house the boy started talking to her. "Hi, my name is Tatsumi."

"My name is Himori, but you can call me Himo-chan. Can I call you Tatsu-chan?"

"Sure."

(*O*O*O)

Himori woke up because she heard gunshots. It took her a while to realize what was happening. _Oops, don't tell me that I'm casually sleeping at my target's house? I better go before boss notices me._ She sweat-dropped and tiptoed out of the room. She saw Tatsumi running outside and wondered what she should do. _Hm, probably help him or else he will be killed by Akame._ So she followed.

She reached Tatsumi and saw that he was about to fight Akame. "Don't be stupid, she's on a whole different level than you!" She pushed Tatsumi away and grabbed his sword, standing in front of him protectively.

"Himo-chan?" Akame asked. "Are you protecting the target?"

 _Huh?_ She looked behind Tatsumi and saw Aria. "Nope. I'm protecting the boy. You can kill the girl, but don't touch the boy."

"Not you too, Himo-chan! We have to protect Aria!"

Himori clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Aria this, Aria that. Do you even know that she is a demon in disguise? Don't be fooled by her innocent appearance."

"Hey, stop it. I owe this guy money." Leone said.

"YOU ARE THE BOOBS-" Himori's jaw dropped. "FROM EARLIER!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Now _that_ sounded perverted…." Himori muttered.

"Yeah the beautiful lady!" Leone grinned.

"Hi, Leone!" Himori waved at her.

"Were you getting cozy with the target?"

"That sounded wrong on so many levels!" Himori exclaimed in anger.

"Anyways, why do you want to attack her?" Tatsumi questioned.

Himori covered his eyes. "You see~ It's a surprise. Hihi."

Leone kicked the door open. Himori uncovered Tatsumi's eyes and saw him gasp at the amount of bodies.

"W-What the hell is this?" Tatsumi stammered.

"They lure people from the country side with sweet words, torturing them and playing with them until they're dead." Himori whispered in his ear, her tone sweet. "Say, do you still think that Aria is sweet and innocent?"

"This is what this household really is." Leone said, her arms crossed.

The boy's eyes landed on a familiar person. "Hey, Sayo?" He asked. "Is that you, Sayo?"

"Is that someone you knew?" Leone asked as she leaned against the wall. The girl tried to sneak away, but Leone placed her hand on her head and squeezed it, bringing her face closer to hers. "Hold on… Aren't you asking for a bit much, trying to run away like that?"

"The people of the household did this?" Tatsumi spoke, his voice numb.

"That's right." Leone stood up straight, still holding the girl's head. "Since the guards kept quit, they were just as guilty."

"That's a lie!" Aria yelled. "I didn't even know this place existed! Will you believe the one who saved you or these people?"

"Shut up, bitch! Or do you want me to rip your head off?" Himori snarled.

"T-Tatsumi, is that you?" A voice called from inside. "It's you right, Tatsumi? It's me."

Tatsumi turned to the voice. "L-leyasu…"

"This girl invited me and Sayo to her home. And after we ate, we lost consciousness… And when we came, we were here… Th-that girl tortured Sayo to death." Tears streamed down Leyasu's face and he fell on the ground.

Aria snapped. "What's so wrong with that?" She slapped Leone's hand away. "You're all worthless hicks from the country! The same as cattle! I'm free to do whatever I want to them, aren't I? And that woman! Even though she was just cattle, her hair was smooth! Who does she think she is? When I struggle with my unruly hair! That's why I made sure she suffered as much as possible! She should be grateful anyone paid that much attention to her!"

"Heh, are all rich people like that? So disgusting…"Himori muttered. She walked towards Aria and placed a needle in her shoulder.

"W-What did you do to me?"She started struggling.

"If I was you I wouldn't do that. The needle is poisoned, if you struggle too much your organs will explode." Himori said emotionlessly.

"A family of sadists, disguised as good Samaritans!" Leone glared at the girl. "Sorry to get in your way." She told Akame.

"Yeah sorry, Aka-chan."Himori also apologized. "But please keep in mind that I was focusing on protecting Taku-cha, not the girl, kay?"

"Eliminate." Was Akame's reply.

"Wait." Tatsumi said.

"Don't tell me… You still want to defend her?" Leone asked in disbelief.

"No." Tatsume said, approaching Aria. Himori gave him the sword back. "I kill her!" Blood splattered on his face as the girl crumpled to the ground.

"Target Aria, dead. Mission complete."Himori mumbled.

"That's Tatsumi for you… That felt great!" Leyasu said before vomiting up blood.

"Leyasu!" Tatsumi got him out of his cage and lay him down on the ground.

"It's the final stage of Lubora."Akame said and Tatsumi looked at her. "The mother of the house enjoyed drugging her victims."

"She even wrote about it in detail in her diary!" Himori added. "Horrible, isn't it?"

"He cannot be saved." Akame stated.

"Tatsumi…"Leyasu's voice grew weaker.

"Leyasu!" Tatsumi cried.

"Sayu… Never gave into that bitch. Even to the very end, she was so cool… So Master Leyasu has to have a good end…" He reached a blood stained hand to the sky and turned it into a closed fist, before he slumped to the ground.

"What's going on in the capital?" Tatsumi said as he stood up.

"Let's go." Akame said and turned to leave.

"Neesan…" Himori turned to Leone. "Can we take him with us?"

"Of course!" She grabbed Tatsumi and began carrying him.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO DIG A GRAVE FOR THOSE TWO!" The boy protested.

"He has luck, courage and even skill! Wouldn't you agree?" Leone asked them. "Oh, I bring their bodies to our secret base later, no worries."

"I agree. And I'm quite happy to see a boy close to my age who isn't a pervert like Lubbo-chan." Himori agreed.

"Huh?" Tatsumi yelled. He still tried to escape out of Leone's grip. "Let go of me!"

"You're late." Mine said as they reached the others. She then looked at Himori. "Where were you the whole time, huh?"

Himori hide behind Akame. "S-Somewhere…"

Mine raised an eyebrow before looking at Leone who was now holding Tatsumi bridal style. "What is that thing?"

Himori snorted at her choice of words. "Min-chan, so rude~"

"Our new friend!"

"Huh?" Tatsumi gasped.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you?" She dropped him. "From now on, you're one of us. Congratulations on becoming a member of Night Raid." Leone cheered while everyone stared at Tatsumi.

Himori walked towards him and grabbed both of his hands and shook it firmly. "Welcome in the group. If you have any questions, ask me. I would love to help and I hope that we can become great friends."

"Why is this happening?!" Tatsumi yelled, standing up.

"Give up." Akame said.

"Once she's made up her mind, neesan won't give up." Himori finished for her.

"As expected you know me so well…" Leone said, patting their heads and getting Himori to purr happily.

"Bulatchi, I'll leave him to you!" Leone said to Bulat and he picked Tatsumi up.

"Let go of me… I have no intention of becoming an assassin!"

Bulat stared at tatsumi. "It's okay… I promise it'll get better." He reassured.

"W-What will?" Tatsumi started to freak out and Himori burst out laughing.

"Mission complete. Time to return." Akame stated and they jumped in the air and began to head back to the base, with Tatsumi screaming; "What's up with this turn of events?!"

Himori looked back one last time, at the mansion. She sighed. _All rich people are the same._

* * *

 **Oc information:**

 **Name: Himori Canterlot but her friends just call her Himo-chan**

 **Age: 16**

 **Appearance: Long wavy brown hair and red eyes.**

 **Her favorite sweets are strawberry flavored lollipops and roasted sweet potato. She has always loved it since she was little.**

 **Personality: When not on missions, she has a cheerful personality and is almost never seen without a smile (Expect if Lubbock pisses her off XD).**

 **She relies mostly on her needles when killing her targets. She is able to defend herself if needed, but she is weak in close combat.**

 **She is currently a member of Night Raid. She originally was an assassin hired personally by the minister.**

 **Bio: Himori lived in the capital and was the daughter of a rich man. Her mother was from the country and got discriminated by the other people because of her origin. Her father divorced with her mother and remarried a woman who was cruel against people. Himori's mother ended up being a maid at the household. Himori wasn't happy about that. Her stepmother treated her mother cruelly. One day, she had enough of her stepmother treating her mother like a dog and sneaked behind her, killing her with a needle by hitting her vital spot. It's from that day that Himori realized that she actually liked killing people. So at night, she would go out and kill bandits just for fun. Some years later(when she was fourteen) her father got executed for 'treason'. The minister took an interest in Himori when he found out that she was the one killing the bandits at night with her needles. So he asked(A.K.A. forced) her to become an assassin. So Himori became an assassin and killed everyone that the minister wanted dead without doubt. She sometimes teamed up with Akame during a mission, but for the rest they didn't talk much with each other. When Akame asked her and Kurome to escape together with her, she refused. A year later, Najenda asks her to join the Night Raid, which she does. She made sure that the records said she was death before joining though.**

 **Character song: Destroy everything you touch by Ladytron**

 **I probably kill Himori off later *sob***


	2. Tatsu-chan joins Night Raid

**First of all, I want to say that I don't own AKG plot but only my Oc Himori. I won't reveal much about her teigu unless I find a good moment to do so :)**

* * *

Himori was staring at Tatsumi's back. The boy was sitting on a hill next to Leyasu and Sayu's graves, flowers had be put down and Himori lazily placed a strawberry flavored lollipop in her mouth. She stared at the sky and sighed before looking back at Tatsumi. Said boy was staring at the ground, looking as if he was going to cry soon. She sighed. It would do him no good to dwell on the past, what happened, happened and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She placed her lollipop in Tatsumi's mouth who blinked in surprise. When he turned around, Himori was already gone.

(*O*O*O)

Himori began to wander around the base, thinking about how she killed her stepmother before becoming an assassin and working or the capital.

" _HOW DARE YOU!" Himori's stepmother was furious and grabbed Himori's mother by her hair and pulled her closer. "I wanted tea, not milk, you fool!" She started kicking Himori's mother on her sides. "This is why I hate country people! They're so stupid and good for nothing!"_

 _Himori was sitting in a corner, her hand on her chest, on her heart. Why, why was this woman hurting her mother? Her mother did nothing wrong! She just made a small mistake! Everyone makes mistakes, right? Then why?! Was it because she was from the country? It's unfair!_

 _Himori's eyes widened when her stepmother took a knife, probably ready to stab her beloved mother!_

" _No…" She stood up and grabbed a needle. Her eyes began emotionless and she went behind her stepmother. Just as the woman noticed her and turned around, Himori aimed at her neck. Soon, the woman fell on the ground, dead. Himori stared at the body, holding the bloodstained needle._

 _She then stared at her mother who looked scared. Scared… Of her. "Ha." Himori's eyes widened and she grinned widely. "This…Was….Amazing! Ne, ne, okaasan, I think I know what I like doing the best! Killing people! It's amazing!" She started to laugh._

Himori chuckled darkly. "Yeah….Killing is for me the most important thing in the world."

She arrived at the training grounds, just as Leone and Tatsumi finished talking to Bulat.

"Himo-chan." Bulat called and she giggled slightly.

"Bro, neesan and Tatsu-chan! What are you three doing?" She asked, walking closer to them.

Well obviously Bulat had been training, but she didn't know what Leone and Tatsumi had been doing.

"Well, we noticed you standing there. You seemed to be thinking about something." Bulat answered.

"Not thinking. Just remembering something." She told him.

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked not understanding, but Leone and Bulat did.

"What was it about this time?" Leone asked her.

"When I killed for the first time." She said and clenched her fist tighter, her nails digging into her hand, which was now digging with blood. She hissed at the pain.

Bulat grabbed her hands and gently uncurled them. She winced as he did so, not noticing Leone and Tatsumi had moved on.

"What happened?" Bulat asked as he picked her up and started walking. She knew that he was taking her to the infirmary.

"I was having a flashback, it was about how I killed my stepmother. She was slapping my mother and was about to kill her with a knife, and then I took out a needle and stabbed her neck, killing her. I then started laughing, exclaiming how much fun killing was." She said as Bulat put her down and started to bandage her hands. "When my father wasn't home, my stepmother would experiment on me daily. I thought it was normal to get experimented and beaten daily. But one day I heard her saying to the servants that I didn't achieve the results that she wanted and that she was going to get rid of me and replace me with my mother. I didn't do anything, still thinking that it was normal. But when my stepmother was about to kill my mother in a fit of anger, it's then that I snapped and killed her. My mother was so scared that she started calling me a devil and that she didn't want a daughter who enjoyed killing people. A year later, my father got executed by the minister and the minister said that I had potential and wanted me to become an assassin and kill who he wanted to be dead. So I did so…. I got special training and during my training I didn't get to see my mother…" Tears build up in her eyes as she finished and Bulat wiped them away.

"Aww…" He said, hugging her.

"So that's why you were acting so cold when we first met?" Sheele said and Himori jumped a bit, seeing everyone, expect Leone and Tatsumi.

"Yes…" She looked down. They all came in for a hug, which lasted several minutes.

"Boss is here and wishes to talk to us and she wishes to meet Tatsumi." Akame said.

(*O*O*O)

Himori was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and her signature lollipop in her mouth. Bulat walked towards her and placed her on his shoulder much to everyone's amusement, but hers. Tatsumi wasn't paying attention because he was thinking about joining the Night Raid, but boss saw and cracked a smile.

She started paying attention when Bulat spoke, "Tatsumi… This country is impoverished and suffers because the center is venal. Don't you want to attack the problem at the root? As a man!" Himori snorted at the way he said it and he looked at her and winked.

"Originally, Bulat was a skilled imperial soldier. But then he discovered the corruption, and became one of us." Boss explained.

"Our job is to eliminate the evil in the capital… This is far better than working for the debased!" Bulat told Tatsumi, but he was still hesitant.

"But… Just killing the bad guys won't change the world, will it?" He asked. "At this rate, other places like my village won't ever be saved."

"I see." Najenda looked at Tatsumi. "Then you fit even more perfectly with Night Raid."

"W-Why would that be?"

Himori zoned out when Najenda started explaining everything about the Revolutionary Army to Tatsumi and started making faces to Mine without her noticing. Bulat poked her and she started to pay attention again as Najenda explained how Night Raid was formed.

"….Once we mobilize we'll use the ensuing confusion to reach the corruption's source, the prime minister and kill him with these hands?" Najenda clenched her fist.

"Kill him with these hands…"Tatsumi repeated.

"When that moment comes, this country will change." Tatsumi looked up, determination shining in his eyes.

"His eyes… So pretty…" Himori muttered, staring at his eyes in awe. She ignored Bulat's chuckling and continued staring at Tatsumi.

"Will this new country treat it's citizens well?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of course." Najenda replied simply.

"I see… Amazing." Tatsumi smiled. "So the killing you guys do now is basically finding the bad guys and taking out the trash… In other words, you're assassins of justice!"

Everyone burst out laughing, including Himori to the point where Bulat had to catch her as she fell off his shoulders and hold her bridal style.

"What is it?" Tatsumi looked confused. "What's so funny?"

Himori tried to answer him, but she was laughing too much, slowly she stopped laughing, but everyone was still smiling in amusement.

"Tatsumi…" Leone started. "No matter how you'll spin it, we commit murder."

"There is no justice in something like that." Sheele said quietly.

"Everyone could die at a moment as retribution for our actions." Bulat said seriously.

"Tatsu-chan, killing people isn't justice." There was no trace of amusement on Himori's face anymore. She jumped out of Bulat's arm and walked towards Tatsumi, poking his forehead. "And it will never be justice. Even not if it's just killing the "bad" guys, it's still no justice." She walked towards a wall and leaned against it, letting out a sigh.

"Ah how naïve." Mine said. "Even in a century, he wouldn't be ready to join us." Mine started to walk away.

"Wait a second." Tatsumi called and Mine stopped, turning to look at him.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"I'm…" Tatsumi hesitated for a moment.

"Each of us has a reason to fight. But we're all prepared." Najenda got interrupted as Himori raised her hand, giving her a sign that she would continue. Najenda nodded, curious to what Himori was about to say.

"The imperial capital is a living hell of corruption. Evil spirits take a human form and claim everything as their own. Heaven cannot judge those evil… But we… Assassins will take care of that." Tatsumi's eyes widened at her phrase.

Himori walked closer to him and held her hand out, using her other hand to place a lollipop in her mouth. "So what do you think, Tatsu-chan? "

Tatsumi looked at Najenda. "I will be compensated, won't I?" He asked.

"You will. If you work hard, I'm sure you'll be able to save your village."

Tatsumi looked back at Himori, who was still holding her hand out to him, probably waiting for him to take it. "Tatsu-chan, will you join us, Night Raid, in defeating the minister?" Himori asked.

"Yes." Tatsumi answered." I will." He grabbed her hand firmly." I join the Night raid!"

"You know you might not be able to return to your village." Mine started.

"That's fine!" Tatsumi exclaimed. "As long as everyone in the village can live happily… -"

Mine 'hmp'ed and turned away.

"It's decided then." Najenda raised her arm. "Welcome to the life of carnage… Tatsumi. This meeting is adjourned for tonight. Akame… You'll be in charge of training Tatsumi." Tatsumi looked scared and Himori smirked, gently freeing her hand from Tatsumi's. "If he becomes a burden, you're free to kill him."

"Okay, got it." Akame nodded.

"What do you mean 'got it'?" Tatsumi started to freak out and Himori laughed, so did Leone.

"Work hard, so you don't die!" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ano…Boss." Himori started. "Will Aka-chan train Tatsu-chan the whole time? Because I also kinda want to train him."

Najenda shook her head. "No, not all the time. You may train him next, Himori."

"Yay!" Without any warning Himori glomped Tatsumi in a hug, who started to freak out even more when he felt her breasts pressing against his chest. "I'm gonna train you next, darling~"

"GYAAAH! Let go of me!" They began to roll around the floor.

"Let go!" Tatsumi whined.

"Only if you hug me back." Himori said.

"Fine." He pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"Okay, now I stop. Thanks Tatsu-chan. I look forward to train you." Himori ended up sitting on Tatsumi's stomach. She gave everyone an innocent look as they stared at them.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Nothing, expect that you look adorable!" Leone exclaimed, picking her up and hugging her tightly against her chest. Himori started to purr and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Answer to reviews:**

 **Answer to Ema: Thanks and yeah she is a bit similar to Chelsea XD But I'm biased because Chelsea is one of my fav characters :D**

 **Answer to Shiroyamimaru: Kinda ^^ She's based a bit of Chelsea because she is one of my fav characters(Why did she have to die Xo) Thanks! I try to update soon!**

 **Answer to Makatsu: I dunno… I mean almost everyone in AKG dies, so I thought that she should maybe die too. Or perhaps I should make her survive the final battle? I dunno, give me your thoughs :D Tx for reviewing btw.**

 **Yeah, there wasn't much action in this chapter, sorry for that :(**


	3. Intruders and Lokal(title sucks)

"Are you done with seconds yet?"

"Oh, me too!"

"And me!"

"Onegai!"

Both Tatsumi and Himori sweatdropped when everyone requested seconds… Again. "Tatsu-chan, I'm quite surprised that you can cook too." Himori said to him, ignoring the others.

"Oh well…" He smiled nervously.

"That's actually something good. Cooking with Aka-chan sucks, she eats all the meat!" Himori complained.

"Are you done yet?!"

Himori snapped and threw a knife at the wall behind the other members. They stared at her with shock. "Goddamnit! Be patient! Can't you see that I'm talking with someone?!" They only continued to stare at her as if she was crazy.

"Would someone care to explain why there's a knife in the wall?" Everyone looked at the doorway where Najenda was standing.

 _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

"I-I over reacted a bit… Gomenasai!" Himori bowed in apology and pulled the knife out of the wall. _I'm so stupid!_

(*O*O*O)

After everyone left , Tatsumi, Akame and Himori started to prepare food for tomorrow. Tatsumi sighed as he peeled another potato. "I've been here for days, but all I've been doing is cooking."

Himori took another lollipop and placed it in her mouth. She tilted her head a bit to the side when she saw Tatsumi staring at her lips. "Hm?"

"N-Nothing." He looked away, his ears red. _With the amount of lollipops she eats daily, I'm pretty sure that her lips taste really sweet- Matte, what am I thinking?_

She blinked in confusion before looking over at Akame snacking some more food.

"Will you stop snacking and actually help?!"

"No."

"That outfit really fits a newbie like you!" Enraged, Tatsumi crushed the food in his hands as he turned to face Mine, Lubbock, Sheele and Bulat.

"What was that?!"

"Hey Tatsumi."

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Tatsumi asked.

They nodded. "We're going on an emergency assignment."

"Should I come too?" Himori asked.

"Of course, duh." Lubbock answered.

Himori sighed, she wanted to get to know Tatsumi better, but oh well. She walked towards them.

"What about me?" Tatsumi asked.

Mine pointed at him in a mocking manner and laughed. "The newbie stays here. Just keep chopping cucumbers or whatever! HAHAHAHA!"

"You sound like a psychopath~" Himori sang.

Mine immediately stopped laughing and her eyes widened when she looked at the brown haired girl. "What did you just say?!"

Himori repeated what she said without hesitation and stuck her tongue out. She saw the others holding back their laugh and grinned.

"GET OVER HERE YOU, YOU, BIG BREASTED GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mine wanted to pull Himori's hair but Bulat grabbed her pigtails and held her firmly, preventing her from moving.

Himori gripped her bare arms tightly and fake pouted. "Is there something wrong with big breasts? You want me to have a flat chest like you?"

"Tch. I thought we were friends." Mine growled and tried to attack her again. Everyone in the room sighed.

"Come on, Mine, Himori, you can try to kill each other after our assignment." Bulat dragged a screaming Mine outside as the rest followed. Himori blew a kiss at Tatsumi before following the others.

(*O*O*O)

Himori rolled on the ground in pure bliss. She liked killing people with her needles, but she liked it even more to cut off their body parts with her Imperial Arms. The assignment went easy and Himori was done in a couple of seconds. _I wonder how the others are doing._

"We're fine." Lubbock picked the shorter girl up by her collar. "How about you? Did you have any difficulties?"

She stared at him blankly while sucking on her lollipop. "Nope."

"Well, let's wait for the others." Lubbock said. She nodded and they sat against a tree, next to each other. Himori yawned and placed her head on Lubbock's shoulder. "Wake me up when it's time to return." He hummed in response and soon she fell asleep.

(*O*O*O)

Himori opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in her bed. "Huh?" She sat up. "What am I doing here?" _Lubbo-chan probably carried me back in my room. How nice of my perverted friend._

The door opened and Tatsumi walked in. "Himo-chan, there are intruders in our base."

She nodded. "Okay, got it." She then started to strip.

"WAAH!" Tatsumi ran out of the room. She couldn't help but chuckle. She changed in her usual outfit: A pruple t-shirt, a black skirt, purple boots and a belt on her leg with her needles in it. She didn't even bother to comb her hair and ran out of her room.

She growled. "DAMN! Tatsu-chan didn't tell me how many intruders there are!"

She ran outside, into the forest. "Himo-chan!" Bulat called her.

She smiled and ran to him, seeing that Tatsumi was already with him. "You aren't used in close combat. Don't push yourself! First concentrate on getting firsthand battlefield experience!" They both nodded as Bulat walked closer to them.

Himori hated to admit it but he was right. She wasn't used to fight. Sure, she can fight, but she mostly relied on her needles and she didn't like using her Imperial Arms because she mostly ended up losing control and going on a massacre.

"Also, I want you to refer to me as 'Bro' or 'Handsome'." Bulat said to Tatsumi. Himori giggled slightly.

"Got it Bro!"

"Alright! For your cooperation, I'll show you something cool!" He then ran ahead of them, stopping in an open area. "Incursio!"

Bulat transformed in Incursio. Tatsumi looked shocked and Himori whistled.

"Amazing!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Bro, that was badass!" Himori added.

She had seen him transform many times, but it was still as cool as ever!

If they were able to see Bulat's face, he would have his fashionable smirk on. "Right? This is the imperial arm, Incursio!"

Tatsumi furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not understanding what he was saying.

Himori grabbed his hand. "Imperial arms are amazing weapons made by the first emperor, but now's not the time to explain. Come on let's go!" She started running while holding Tatsumi's hand, Bulat followed right behind them.

Himori let go of Tatsumi's hand and started thinking. _There should be an ambush waiting for the three of us. Now, where would-_ She's snapped out of her thoughts when a sword was swung towards her neck.

"EEEK!" Luckily, the assassin noticed in time and narrowly dodged it. Right before landing on the ground, she placed her hands on the ground and jumped back on her feet, taking out her needles.

The man standing in front of her had wolf skin around his head. She stared at his eyes which were red. His pants were torn, like he just got out of a fight. He had bruises all around his body. The man gave her a smirk. "This is where your life ends, little girl."

He lunged at her, wildly swinging his sword. Himori placed her hands behind her head and dodged a few of his hits with her eyes closed. "Boring~" She slowly opened her eyes and her eyes noticeably darkened. "Let's dance, dog." She took out her needle and threw it in the air. She then dodges another hit by doing a one-hand stand and jumping away. When she stood back up she caught her weapon.

The man's eyes widened. "Huh? But you threw a needle in the air, not-"

She cut him off. "I have the ability to transform my needles in any weapon I want and I decided…" She smirked darkly. "For it to be a scythe!"

She ran towards the man. The man got in a defensive stance but blinked when she ran right past him. They stayed like that for a while before that the man coughed up some blood and fell on the ground, dead. Himori turned to face him, holding the scythe which was now full of blood. The scythe transformed back in a needle. She had slashed the man's stomach. "You just got served, dog."

She then started to head over to Tatsumi. The boy was surrounded by a few bodies. "Himo-chan, are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yup."

He smiled at her before looking at Bulat. "Bro!" She followed his gaze, only to see their enemies jumping at them. She smirked when Bulat (literally) teared them to shreds. Bulat then turned to them.

"So you survived, Tatsumi." The other Night Raid members appeared next to him and smirked at them… expect Mine. Himori and Mine's eyes met. Himori stuck her tongue out and Mine growled. Himori then placed her arm on Tatsumi's shoulder and gave them her best smirk.

"Of course he did! What did you guys expect?" She asked playfully.

Bulat smiled at the two of them. "Good! That means he's showing real promise!" He gave Tatsumi a thumbs up.

Mine grumbled before heading back to the base. "Enough of that, can we just eat already? I'm starving… By the way, Himo-chan, you're cooking."

"EH?!" Mine only smirked at her while that Tatsumi sighed in relief. "Why just me?!"

"Because Tatsumi's food sucks compared to yours." Tatsumi and Himori growled in anger as Mine walked away, laughing.

"How can you stand her?" Tatsumi asked angrily.

Himori sighed and tried to calm herself down. "Well… I agree that Mine can act like a _huuuuge_ bitch, but she is still a friend. And she can be nice sometimes." She explained.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mine screeched.

"GOOD FOR YOU!" Himori screeched back.

"She's right though, we should eat something. Come on." Bulat said.

They sighed and headed inside. The rest of the gang chuckled. Bulat placed his hands on their head, ruffling their hair.

(*O*O*O)

"So, that's the mansion Lokal lives in?" Tatsumi looked through his binoculars, searching for Lokal. Lokal was a distant relative of the prime asshole-Okay, okay, prime minister. Najenda send out everyone to eliminate him and his six guards, which was weird because only five guards were present.

 _The sixth one is hiding._ Himori smiled darkly. _But not for long, hehe._

"Say Mine, is that one of the imperial arms?" Tatsumi asked the loli girl.

Mine nodded. "Imperial arm pumpkin. The more of a pinch the user is in, the more destructive the power."

Tatsumi stared at her questionably. "Well, how are they made?"

This time, Himori was the one to answer. "Imperial arms are ancient weapons. Currently, it's unclear how they're made."

Mine adjusted her pumpkin. "He's out."

Himori looked back at the mansion. "I can see. There are a of people with him. Think you can hit him, Min-chan?" Himori looked at the pinkette with a smug smirk on her face.

"Of course I can." She fired a single shot at the bastard.

"Clean hit." Himori mumbled.

Mine stood up and walked away. "Come on you two, we're done here."

Himori patted Tatsumi's shoulder. "Come on." He nodded before following her.

After a short walk, the three arrived at the checkpoint. Tatsumi and Mine relaxed, but Himori kept her guard up and stared at the trees with a glare on her face.

"So, Himo-chan, when do you think the others will arrive?" She turned to face Tatsumi who was cleaning his sword.

"Probably soon, they sti-" Himori grabbed Tatsumi and pushed him to the ground, avoiding an attack. She glared as the sixth guard appeared behind the bushes and tree. "Finally showing your face, huh."

Mine prepared her pumpkin.

(*O*O*O)

"You shouldn't be so reckless next time." Lubbock mumbled, carrying Himori on his back. Himori wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled softly.

"Gome, gome, Lubbo-chan. I underestimated that guard."

"Yes you did."

Lubbock started walking faster, catching up with the others as they headed back to the base. Himori closed her eyes and smiled. _Tomorrow I'm going to be the one training Tatsu-chan._

* * *

 **Answer to Anna386: *pout* I WILL finish the others! It may take a bit time, but I will finish them eventually. If I'm not lazy that is…. Btw what is a Pasikat?**

 **Answer to Niomi Nicole287: I recommend this anime! It's amazing! But a tip: Don't decide who's going to be your favorite character, just don't or you regret it later XD And hehe, the way she fights with needles also reminds me of Illumi . I thought a long time about her bio, glad you like it~**


	4. Training Tatsumi

Sheele found leaning against Himori's room door with his arms crossed. "Tatsumi?" She tilted her head a bit to the side and blinked. "What are you doing?"

He looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, good morning Sheele. Today I have to train with Himori, but she is still not done. I'm waiting till she's done."

"Eh? I think she's not in her room anymore."

"Huh?"

Sheele opened the door. The room was empty. "See? I think she's outside."

Tatsumi sighed. "Waiting here has been a waste of time, then. Thanks anyway, Sheele!" He walked out of the base and went to the lake. He spotted a familiar brown haired girl swimming in the lake."Himo-chan!" He called her.

The girl looked up when she heard her name being called and waved at him. She swam out of the lake and made her way towards him. "Good morning, Tatsu-chan."

The red-eyed girl was wearing a red bikini and had her brown hair in a braid. "Today you're supposed to train me, remember?" He told her.

She giggled. "I get it, I get it." She put back on her clothes and the two made their way to the capital.

Tatsumi looked around and noticed the gloomy expressions on everyone's faces. "When I first came here, I didn't notice how unhappy the people actually looked." He muttered.

The girl gave him a side glance. "Tatsu-chan, stop frowning like that, we'll change his country, I promise." She leaned against a wall and pushed a bang behind her ear. "Anyway, let's start training."

He nodded with determination in his eyes. "Yes! I do anything to become stronger!"

She linked her arm with his. "Lesson 1: Testing your strength!"

(*O*O*O)

Tatsumi's eye twitched as he walked behind Himori. He was carrying all her shopping bags. "In the end, you're just like Mine." He grumbled.

Himori giggled. "Oh, why is that? Did she do the same with you?"

"Yes! Why is shopping so important for you girls anyway?"

Himori fake gasped. "Why you ask? It's really important to wear fashionable clothes you know! Appearance is important!" She scolded him before cracking a smile.

Tatsumi sighed in relief when they reached a cafe. They ordered their drinks. "Himori, why are you covering your face with your hoodie? I mean, I didn't see you on the wanted posters." He asked the girl who was sucking on her lollipop and looked obviously bored.

"Hm? Oh, my last name is Canterlot. The Canterlots are a wealthy and well respected family in the capital and I made people believe that I was dead. It would be really suspicious if people found the deceased daughter of the Canterlot family walking around town, now wouldn't it?" She asked him.

"Hm, yeah it would." Tatsumi's eyes widened in saucers when Himori pushed his glass down the table. The owner of the cafe walekd towards him and looked at him angrily.

"Do you know how much money that glass costs?"

"N-No. S-She's the one who did it." Tatsumi pointed at Himori who had an innocent look on her face.

The owner got a tick mark. "And now you're accusing your innocent girlfriend? That's low, very low, young man." He dragged a screaming Tatsumi inside, leaving behind a smirking Himori.

In the end, Tatsumi had to serve people as 'punishment'. While taking orders from customers and giving them their drinks, he shot glares at the smiling Himori.

Himori watched how Tatsumi struggled keeping the drinks on the tray he was holding as he had to move fast for the impatient customers.

"Good balance." She said and whistled lowly. After some hours, Tatsumi was finally done.

"Come back whenever you want!" The owner yelled and waved at them.

"Never…" Tatsumi muttered and Himori giggled at him before realizing something.

"Lolipop." She said.

"Lolipop?"

Himori frowned. "I don't have any lollipops anymore. Go buy me some lollipops and we can start training."

Tatsumi was about to walk to the candy store but Himori grabbed his wrist and pointed to the left. "Use that way!"

"Huh?! You want me to go that way?! You want me to walk around the whole town?!"

"Yup."

"Why-"

"No lollipop, no training."

Tatsumi scowled at her and went to the left. Himori leaned against a wall. After an hour Tatsumi was back with some lollipops. "Here you go, princess," He said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Tatsu-chan." Himori thanked him, obvious to his sarcastic tone. "Let's go home."

"HA?!"

"We spent half the day here, let's go home." Himori walked away, not waiting for his reply.

Tatsumi grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing him. "What the hell?! The only thing I did was carrying your shopping bags and buying you sweets! I don't call this training at all!" He yelled in her face. Himori looked unfazed by his outburst.

"You understand soon~" She skidded away. She heard a sigh and soon Tatsumi was walking next to her, frowning. Himori giggled.

(*O*O*O)

"Did you check it?" Najenda asked Himori.

Himori nodded. "Yes I did. There's no doubt, he's guilty. Commander Salamander, he rapes and kills women and leaves their dead bodies on the street, blaming the people who live on those streets. He is always surrounded by lackeys expect when he's off duty. That's the perfect moment to strike."

"Good. I think you can handle this alone."

"Can Tatsumi tag along? This is part of his training after all."

"Okay."

(*O*O*O)

Himori and Tatsumi followed Salamander at a distance. The man was walking in a empty street talking to a woman, probably his next victim. "Is it a good idea to kill him in front of that woman?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yup. And if she gets in the way, we can always kill her." Himori said jokingly. Tatsumi didn't laugh causing her to hid behind a wall when Salamander stopped walking and turned around.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked.

"Come out you two. I know you've been following us." He shouted.

Himori smirked as she and Tatsumi took some steps forward. "Hi! I'm quite surprised you managed to notice us."

Salamander smirked at her. "Of course. I can't lose against two kids, now can I?"

"Too bad, because you will." Himori said before that murderous intent leaked out of her and her eyes narrowed darkly. She pulled out a needle from her pocket. Tatsumi's eyes widened as he stared at the girl next to him.

'I can feel her concentration from here.' He thought as he stared at the girl with amazement.

"Say goodbye to your life!" Himori said. She threw the needle towards Salamander at an incredible fast space.

'I don't think he will be able to dodge it.' Tatsumi thought.

Much to their surprise, the woman let out a loud 'NOO'O!' and went to stand in front of the man protectively, the needle went through her heart, killing her immediately.

"Oh?" Himori tilted her head a bit to the side. "I wonder why she saved you, aren't you a rapist?"

The man was shaking with anger. "You killed Siesta. You killed my wife."

"That woman was not your next victim but your wife?!" Tatsumi asked shockingly.

What Himori said surprised him. "So what? I couldn't care less about your wife. If she had a brain, she would have ran away when I threw that needle. It's her own fault, it was aimed for you after all." She said coldly. She obviously ahd no sympathy for the woman.

"Siesta was innocent. She didn't do anything wrong-"

"YES, SHE DID!" Himori shouted. "She knew what you were doing! You raped and killed countless women and yet she stayed with you, that was the biggest sin she committed! She should have left you on the spot. Did you think about all the men who got their wife raped and kileld by you, now did you? No, right? WHY THE FUCK-" Tatsumi flinched at her words. He didn't expect Himori to talk like that. "Would I feel bad for killing your wife?!"

"I KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" The man lunged at her while raising his sword. Himori's expression didn't show shock nor fear. The man's sword met Tatsumi's, who was now standing in front of Himori.

"Don't touch her," He half growled.

The man jumped back and looked at the two with eyes filled with hatred. "I kill both of you." He said and turned his glare at Himori. "But I have a bit fun with the girl before killing her."

"I won't even let you get near Himori." Tatsumi growled. Himori blushed and looked at the ground while biting her lip.

"We'll see." The man smirked. "I'll avenge my wife!"

And they were off. Salamander striked and his arching slot sliced the fabric of Tatsumi's shirt at midsection. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimeter. "Tatsu-chan!" Himori yelled in worry.

Tatsumi jumped back a bit before lunging back at Salamander. He swung. Salamander dodged and smirked, in spryness of his dodge. This made Tatsumi only angrier. He swung again. His backswing found flesh. His sword ate through his opponent as easily as air. Salamander dropped to a knee, tried to stand, and dropped again.

"That's amazing Tatsu-chan!" Himori stepped in the middle, making sure not to sully her expensive shoes with the loser's blood. Tatsumi looked at the man, who was coughing up blood and staring at the body of his beloved.

"I don't get it. You basically cheated on her by raping other women, yet she still stays with you." Himori muttered. She looked at Tatsumi. "You can kill him."

Tatsumi raised his sword and brought it down for the last strike.

(*O*O*O)

Tatsumi held his hand out for Himori to take when she almost tripped over a small rock. She accepted it gratefully and held it tightly. "Thanks." He muttered.

"For what?" She asked, looking at him.

"Well, for the training." He responded.

Himori grinned. "Oh? And now you see it as training?"

"Well, the shopping bags you made me carry were heavy and were too test my strength, right?"

Himori nodded.

"And you purposefully made me work in that cafe to make me work on my balance. I had to make sure to not drop the drinks and had to maintain my balance. Am I right?"

She nodded again.

"And last, the lollipops…. Uh, I actually have no idea why you did that." He finished with a sweatdrop.

Himori burst out laughing. "Hehe, that was just because I wanted new lollipops and I made you take a longer route to annoy you!" She continued laughing and Tatsumi stared at her with a tick mark on his head.

"I see…"

Himori wiped away her tears (she laughed too much) and linked her arm with his. "Whatever, let's go back, I'm starving!"

* * *

 **Answer to Reviews:**

 **Answer to Mayagi: IKR! So many animes to write for, but yet you have to focus on your other stories, it sucks :(**

 **I'm glad you like Himori :3 Ispend a lot of time thinking about her personality, so I'm happy you like it. And okay, I will follow the manga. I don't like the anime ending after all, lol XD**


End file.
